Falling Sand and Leaf
by Inuyasha-59
Summary: What happens in the afterlife? Or is it even the afterlife? Is it woundeful or is it horrible? Well someone is about to find out? GaaSak
1. The Beginning

**Beginning**

Crimson...Yes I do believe it was crimson. That was the last color I saw, as my world turned into nothingness. It was earlier that week when I finally realized that it was going to die. As weird as that sounds, yes I knew I was going to die, but I was unsure as to how and of course the details were not very clear.

It was late at night, the night that I found out,  
when I was walking down the street. I could hear the wind blowing in the trees and lifting the leaves up and running them across the ground. The moon wasn't yet full, but the stars shone bright enough so I could see my way. When I reached the bench I normally sat at, a dark figure was already sitting there. Now most people would've keep walking, but as you can tell I'm not like most people. I sat down on the bench unafraid of what might occur.

After about an hour of sitting here, when the moon was right above me I stood up ready to continue my jounery to the hell hole I call home. When I looked at my hands I found blood dripping down past my figure tips. Surprised!! Yes indeed I was. When I hear a low chuckle of the thing sitting next to me. "You've been marked by my kind!" he chuckled louder "And soon you will belong to me!" Then as he finished talking, he stood up but looked like he was shrinking. By a closer examination his body was decomposing into the ground below him.

Now most people would've run home and started panicking, but as I have told you I'm not a normal person. Instead of running away I casually walked in the direction of hell. As I neared the place I called home you could smell the alcohol in the air. I opened the door to my former home. My mother had beautiful back hair with honey colored eyes, but she was way to skinny. My dad is a different story. He has brown shaggy hair, and dark green eyes, but unlike my mother he was servilely over weight. I started walking upstairs to my room, with blood still dripping down my hands. "Where the hell have you been?" my father bellowed.

I didn't even bother to turn around to face him as I replied in monotone "I was outside walking." His temper was growing since I didn't face him "You WILL get home early tomorrow right AFTER school. You understand?" he growled. I just continued up the stairs to my room. We went through this EVERY TIME I came home, but he didn't even know that I don't even go to school. Yes, I dropped out. Not that I didn't want t finish school, it just bored me to no end.

I entered my room, and proceed into darkness. My walls were painted dark blue, with a huge ying-yang on the wall. Inside the ying-yang were two dragon intertwined. One was red with black eyes and the other was black with red eyes. My floor was wooden, and you could lift up the floor board, like you could something underneath of it . The bed, to me, was the best part of the room. It had a huge comforter with a wolf pack on it and big pillow with a black cat on it. I flopped on my bed and dug my way under the blankets. I lay there trying to sleep but that things voice kept ringing in my ears.

As the week went on I noticed some changes in myself. I was more distance to my friends, expect for one.  
Naruto. He was my best friend. Everyone thought we would date but we could never see each other like that. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. We spent a lot of time together but I never told him what had happened to me in the park days before. He also skipped school as did most of my friends.

The day before I died Naruto and I were walking through the park. It was late but not to late. The sun was just setting making a beautiful sense in front of us. But my mood changed when I saw a raven look directly at me. It's eye burning deep into my soul. I got sad, and my heart beat quicken. Naruto noticing something was wrong tried to talk to me. I had told him that I wasn't feeling well, so he decided to take me home.

When we reach the street I lived on, I turned to Naruto and said "Goodbye!" "Don't make it seem like forever! We'll see each other tomorrow." He replied with a smile. I entered the house and went into the kitchen. "Hello Mom. How was your day?" I questioned.  
"Actually better than it had been all week." She replied with a bright smile. "Why do you look so sad Sakura?" she questioned. "No reason." I replied. "Just tired. Good Night" I walked to the stairs to hear my "father" speak to me "You're late AGAIN. I told you STRAIGHT HOME." he yelled. I turned to him glaring at him. This is actually one of the reasons I'm happy about dying. "And I was taking a walk" I replied in monotone to him again. I entered my room and locked my door, so he couldn't enter.  
Well I next night came. I bet you can guess what happened! Yep! I died! Instead of walking into the park, I went into the woods and hid in a log cabin.  
Hey even I didn't want to die, but you can't escape the inevitable. I sat in the chair hoping it would be quick, but suddenly there came a tapping, as if the thing behind the door was mocking me. As the door swung open I turned to look who was there.

In a black cloak there, I was fairly sure, it was the same thing that was at the park. "Ready to become one of us?" He smirked. "Well I guess I have no choice now do I?" I countered back. He walked up to me. Now I could see that he had pale green eyes, and blood red hair. Short, and a bit messy, but ok for him I guessed. On his forehead was the love kanji sign. He leaned forward, than stopped. "How come you do not fear your own death?" He questioned with an emotionless face. I shrugged "Not sure actually. I guess I just don't care when I die, because death will be a lot better than this life I live."

When he lead back, he stared at me. Not sure of what to think of me. A few minutes passed by with him staring at me. "Aren't you gonna kill me?" I questioned. He smirked. An amused smirked, that he knew something I didn't smirk. "You, Sakura, have already begun to die." I stared at him, not sure what he meant. I cough and felt liquid upon my hand. As I looked down there was blood on my hands. I thought it was from hanging around my friends who smoke but I guessed wrong. I slowly saw my feet begin to decompose into the earth. This was the first time I was actually scared, in my entire life. I touched my face and blood was coming from my eyes, my finger tips, and my mouth. My body burned, as if there was a fire within my body pushing it's way out. I was dieing in the most painful way. When my body finally decomposed and I was completely engulfed by the earth, I opened my eyes to see a whole new world in front of me. My story of life starts here. In The After Life!


	2. Darkness

**_A/N: I own nothing. This is a gaa/sak fic. If you don't like that then don't read it. Now on with the story!!!_**

* * *

Darkness...Yes it was pure darkness that I saw, as my body was engolf by the earth. I'm not sure how much time had passed before I was able to open my eyes. My world had completely changed, well actually I was no longer in the world I used to know. But my life had changed, hopefully for the better. I look upon the new place, taking in every detail that I could. The sky was dark, signaling that it was still night. The city below me look well depressed. Alot of the buildings were dark, but yet it looked almost peaceful. There was one huge tower toward the end of the city. To get to it, it looked like you had to pass through a garden.

And there was the man that had taken me here. He stared upon the city, an emotionless stare. It made me feel sad that someone who lived in this place didn't feel anything for it. But what can I say. I never liked my home to begin with. the only that made me happy was my mother and Naruto. Naruto. I would never see the guy again would I?

"So why am I here? And where is here?" I questioned the man.

He turned to look at me. I could see his pale green eyes looking into mine. It felt like he was trying to see my soul or something. His stare felt werid. Than he smirked. A cocky smirk like 'wait till you find out' type smirk.

"This place?" He chuckled. "Why this place is what some of us call the Underworld" he stated calmy, likes he's done this before. "Why do you ask?"

I stared at him. He was joking right? He had to be joking, why would someone want to bring me down here and for what? "I..I..was just wondering" was all I could manage to say. I was shocked. This was something I never expected at all. One minute I was, well above the ground, and now I'm in hell???? 'I don't wanna be here'

"This place isn't so bad. Once you get used to it." He started while walking toward the city. "People are nice here, and it's not as scary as it looks. That's just the outside cover to scare people off." He stated. "And don't worry you're not dead or anything. You are very much alive!"

We walked on a path from the hill we stood on, to the main entrance into the city. There were 2 men outside the gates watching, and as we entered the mens' eyes followed us. As I walked into the city I notice that it was very bright out. Well actually inside the city it was bright but outside it was dark. People were all out buzzing around grabbing food and shopping for things they may want. I walked beside this man, and that's when I a thought came to me. I didn't even know who this man was. "Um...a...sir?" I questioned.

He stopped and turn toward me. He was a least a head taller than me and his eyes sent shivers down my spine. "What?" He stared at me.

"Well I really don't...well...um..what is your name?"

"My name?" He voice had a hint of humor in it.

"Yes. You know my name, but I don't know what to call you." I stated.

"Gaara. My name is Gaara." He turned and continued walking toward the tower.

We stayed in silence. I really didn't want to disturb Gaara or make him angry in anyway. He seemed like someone who could get very angry, very quick and it didn't seem like a good idea to do that.

"GAARA!!!" a girl with 4 ponytails yelled and ran over to us. "Welcome home. I see you completed your mission with perfect succuss as always!" She smiled.

"Yes Temari I did. Do you always have to scream when you see me?"

"Well you were gone a long time and I'm only making sure my 'little brother' is doing ok!" Temari stated. She looked at me, taking in every detail. "So, your the new girl, Sakura right?" she held out hand and shook mine.

"Yeah, and you are...um..Temari right?" I remembered her name. She smiled. It seemed like she was pleased that I knew her name. "Yes" she said "You're a quick learner aren't you?"

"Well...I guess I am." I smiled a bit. What's wrong with me? I never get nervous around people. Normally people don't even talk to me, well besides my friends, and now I can't even talk around people. 'It's ok..we'll show them a thing or to if they piss us off!!!!'

"So Gaara you're taking her to the tower?" Temari questioned

"Yeah. Tsunade wants to speak with her." He stated. "I'll see you later Temari." He began to walk away again and I followed.

"YOU ARE GONNA MEET US AT THE RESTRUANT RIGHT?" She yelled. All Gaara did was wave his hand up in the air.

We walked into the tower, and up to the top floor and stopped in front of the door. "When you go in" he began "Don't be fear Tsunade." Then he opened the door and motioned for me to walk in first. As I walked in the door closed and Gaara stood outside. 'Great he left us in here alone. Damn it!!'

"SIT!!!" was the command I heard. I walked to the middle of the dark room and found a chair. I sat. "So you are Sakura, right?" the voice questioned.

"Yes, and you are Tsunade...right?" The lights turned on and there in front of me was women. She looked like she could take on anything and be the winner, yet she was beauitful at the same time. She smiled at me. The room was large and she sat behind her desk filled with papers.

"Yes" she answered. "You are a quick learner. Do you know why you are here?"

"No.." I kept my eyes in her. Watching to see if something bad was gonna happen.

She frown. She was upset about something. "You see Sakura, we don't even know why you where in that world." She sighed. "This is your true home, and world. Someone put you in that world for a reason but we don't know why."

I was confused. My whole life so far has been a lie!! "So what's going to happen to me?"

"I will take care of you. And I'll make sure you have protection" She smiled "GAARA!!" she yelled. He entered the room and stood beside me. "You will take Sakura with you and make sure she meets new people. And make sure she knows about training, and school."

"Ok Tsunade-sama" he said and looked at me. "Come on."

But I was in my own little world right now. My head was spinning with all this information and all I wanted to do was lay down. When I stood up my head felt heavy and it looked like everything was falling. I felt pain to my head as it something hard and when I tired to open my eyes everything was blurred and I thought I saw Gaara and Tsunade standing over me holding my head and trying to talk to me, but I couldn't here the words. Then suddenly everything was dark.

* * *

**_Well that's it for now. Poor Sakura! I'll try and update soon. Reviews plz!!!_**


	3. Coldness

A/N: Ok so this chapter isn't that long, but I wanted to get it posted up soon. I'm in the middle of writting another story, so I keep going back and forth between the two. Anywa on with the story...!!

Chapter 3

Sakura's Dream

_Coldness...Everything around her was cold. The drakness surrounding didn't help either.  
She couldn't see anything, only black, and the frigged cold air circleing around her. She started to walk, just to see if she could get anywhere, somewhere with light, or at least around something she knew._

_"Where are you going, my dear?" a soft venomus voice questioned. The voice sent shivers up her spine. 'Was this where the coldness was coming from?' she wondered._

_"Who's there. Show yourself!" She stated. She was trying not to show any fear, or the fact that goosebumbs could be seen on her arm. As she looked around for what owned the voice, a figure began to appear in front of her. It wasn't very clear but she could make out that it was a male. "What do you want?" she questioned it._

_"Me!" it giggled. "Why, I want you my dear. I want you to come with me, so I can take what is mine!" It's eyes glowed red, and the figured ran at her, bring it's hand to her neck, and..._

She sat up. Her heart was beating faster than ever before. It never beat this fast even when the cops were after her, but this time was different. She tired to get out of bed, but only fell over onto the floor. She was wrapped in blankets, and she could the foot steps of someone coming closer to her. "Are you ok?" it asked.

She looked up to find Gaara standing there, kneeling down beside her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just fell." She tired to smile, but it didn't work. Gaara helped her out of the blankets, and made her sit on the bed. He walked out of the room, and she began to look around.

The room was big. The walls were black with bits of red on them. Like someone was throwing paint onto the wall. There was a dresser with nothing on it, only the mirror. And the bed was big too.It had black silk sheets and red sleek pillow cases. It was a nice room, to her at least, but it wasn't what she was use to waking up to. Gaara had been staring at her from the door while she looked around. He made his way over to the bed and sat beside her. He handed her a cup."Drink it. It's tea." he simply said.

She looked at the tea. "There isn't anything in it, is there?" she questioned. He looked at her.

"You're afraid if I put something in your tea, but you're not afraid if it looks like I'm going to kill!" he stated. He chuckled. "You are a strange one aren't you?"

She was shocked, but understood what he meant. She took a sip of the tea. To her surprize it tasted really good. She smiled "Thanks. Did you make it?"

He was taken aback for a second. Not many people tried to talk to him. He was always the insane, crazed killer, but this girl treated him differently. "Yes, I made the tea. You don't want my sister to cook. You might end up dieing!" he said.

"Is she that bad?"

"Yeah."

"Oh..she was the one I saw in town right? Where am I at now?" She looked around.

"Yes, she was the one from town. You are at your house. It was left to by your family, you just never knew about it." he said calmy. "You do remember the talk you had with that woman,  
right?"

She thought back. She remembered meeting a girl with 4 pony tails, and that powerful woman.  
"Tsunade, I think her name was. What happened?" she asked as she grabbed her head.

Gaara looked at her. She was talking to him, and wasn't even afraid of him. He sighed "You passed out. Information overload. Tsunade shouldn't have told you so much at one time. She should have know better." He had an angery look one his face. "So are you ok? I mean I tired to keep you warm...you kept shivering alot."

She thought back to her dream. It was so cold, but her body felt so warm now. "I'm alright. I was just having a bad dream. Someone was after me...I really don't remember much.." she lied.

Gaara knew she was lieing, but he wasn't gonna push her to soon. He stood up and walked over to the closet. He opened it and Sakura could clothes were in there. "You should get dressed.  
I'll take you to meet new people, and if you get overwhelmed let me know. Temari went shopping for you. I told her nothing to bad, so this way you can go shopping for clothes yourself, and you can buy things you like. So get dressed!" he walked out of the room and waited for her.

She got and walked over to the closet. There was a nice varity of clothes to choose from. She picked out a red tank top and a pair of jeans that had holes in them. They were comfortable,  
and she had room to move around in. She looked in the mirror on the dresser, straightened her h hair, put on some black flip flops, and opened the door.

Gaara was standing there waiting for her. He wore a blakc muscle shit, and black baggy jeans.  
His hair looked like he had just got out of the shower and quickly towel dryed it, but in her opinion, the dark circles around his eyes, were his trait. He started walked down the stairs and to the front door. "Now don't be scared of the people I introduce you to. But I'm warning you about Naruto. He's very hyper." he stated. He looked at her. She looked like she was in shock. Her face paled and her eyes widened. Gaara was worried. (WOW!)

She was trying to speak but all you could hear was a stutter. "N..N..Nar..u..to?"

* * *

Ok that's it for now. Oh boy Naruto...another one or the one from before? Well review please!! 


	4. Confusion

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy with exams and studying for the ACT. Well here's the next chapter!!

Recap::

_"Now don't be scared of the people I introduce you to. But I'm warning you about Naruto. He's very hyper." he stated. He looked at her. She looked like she was in shock. Her face paled and her eyes widened. Gaara was worried. (WOW!)_

_She was trying to speak but all you could hear was a stutter. "N..N..Nar..u..to_

* * *

Confusion...that was what I was feeling. How could Naruto be here? He was back in my world. But maybe this kid just had the same name. Still how many people are going to name there son Naruto?? My head was beginning to hurt now, and the next thing I knew I was sitting on the floor with my head between my legs. Gaara was crouched next to me with a glass of water. He had saw that my head was hurting when I grabbed it and made me sit down. Then he had gone to the kitchen and got some water. "Are you ok?" he asked.

I looked up at him. He still held that emotionless expression on his face. It made me sad that he didn't look happy. He mostly looked like he was going to kill someone. I grabbed the water and took a drink. My headache started to disappear and I stood up."Yeah I'm ok." I replied.

"What happened?"

"I was just thinking and then my head started to hurt. I guess I shouldn't think so much!" I tired to blow it off, but it seemed that he wasn't gonna have that.

"Listen, you don't have to go anywhere. Maybe it's best if I didn't introduce you to people toda..."

"NO!" I stopped him. I didn't want to stay inside. I loved being outside, that's one of the reasons I never went home in my world. Being inside made me feel sick, and I didn't want to keep him inside. He might get annoyed with me around him so much. He looked confused now. I guess I shouldn't have yelled at him.  
"Sorry, I just don't like being inside. I'd rather go meet people." I didn't look at him. I thought I made him angry.

He started to walk out the door, and I followed him. "If it looks like your getting sick or going to passout, I'm taking you back." He stated. We walked down the road in silence. When we turn the corner I saw lots of people shopping and going into to places to eat. Aw, food. My stomach growled, and the next thing I knew we were walking into a restruant. We sat at the table and he gave me a menu. I looked up at him, and then at the menu. "What's the matter now?" He questioned

"I..well I don't have any money to pay for anythi..." I began.

"Just order. I'll pay for it. Tsunade thoguht you wouldn't have any money on you, so she gave me some to hold onto." His eyes seem to change, but then they went back to being empty. He was so confusing to me. I scanned through the menu but I didn't even know what haft of the stuff was on it. I looked back at him only to find that he was watching me."What's wroung now?" he questioned.

"Well..." I thought for a secound. "I don't even know what haft the shit on this menu is, and you expect me to order something?" Answer his question with a question, that always worked when I didn't want people to know I was nervous.

He just stared at me. No expression on his face, still. When the waitress came up he order some food and she left. I wasn't even sure what he ordered, but my guess was that he ordered for me. We sat in silence for a while, and when I food came out all I could do was smell and stare and the delicous food sitting in front of me. I didn't want to ruin the food, it looked so good that no one should even touch it, but I did. Temtation took over and I just had to have a bite.  
And I was so glad I did. It was wonderful. When I was almost finished I saw Gaara tense up. I looked over my shoulder to find a group of people walking toward us. "Hey Gaara, so this is the new girl?" one of them said. He had short black spiked hair, and his eyes were onyx.

"Yes, Sasuke. This is Sakura." He looked at me and continued with introductions. "This is Ino" pointing to a girl with long blond hair, in a pony tail, with blue eyes. "Hinata" pointing to a with short purple hair, and pearl colored eyes. She appeared behind a guy with long brown hair and the same eyes. "That's her cousin Neji, next to him is Tenten". She had brown hair up in two buns and brown eyes. "That is Kiba and Akamaru" poniting to a guy with brown hair and a little dog in the front of his coat. "That's Shino" pointing to the guy with sun glasses. "That's Choji" pointing to the guy eating chips, and already ordering food from the waitress. "That's Shikamaru" pointing to the guy who had his hair up in a pony tail. "That's my bother Kankuro" pointing to the guy with face paint.  
"And that's Rock Lee" pointing to the guy in a green jumpsuit. He looked scary, not the terrifying scary, actually more creeping than anything.

"So Gaara, you want to go to the training grounds?" ask Sasuke.

Gaara merely stared at Sasuke like he was crazy. "Sure, but if you die it;s your own fault."

Everyone sighed. I guess they were talking about fighting each other, more than training. We walked out the door and began walking toward the edge of the city.  
I could Ino talking about how she didn't want to watch the boys fight again, and then something about how hey couldn't get over her. She sounded like a stuck-up priss to me. I made a note to watch her. Gaara and Sasuke walked into the training area, then I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Temari. "I wouldn't go any further if I were you. They tend to get carried away" she smiled. I followed her to a safer distance. They were perparing to fight. I watched as Gaara stood with his arms crossed, and Sasuke stood in a a fighting stance, then his eyes turn red. _RED_!...just...just like in my nightmare! Sasuke was about to attack when something or rather someone jumped into the area. "You guys are fighting with me!!!" he yelled. He was wearing an orange outfit, and had yellow hair. My breathe caught.I couldn't breath, all I could do was stare at the guy in the feild with them. Gaara looked over at me and before I knew it he was standing in front of me. My eyes fouced on him and his pale green orbs. I started breathing again, and his eyes and muscles relaxed. He was worried!

Sasuke and the guy came over. I already new his name before anyone had to tell me who he was. I knew it was Naruto. He looked just like the one from my world,  
but he wore a different outfit. Naruto looked at me "You must be Sakura, right? I'm Naruto, it's nice to meet you." he smiled.

I was confused yet again today. He looked that same and even sounded the same. The way he walked was the same, and his attitude was the same, well maybe not that much the same, but her Naruto was hyper around a group of people, but when it was just them he was always calm. Finding my voice and the courage to look away from Gaaras' eyes, at Naruto I replied "Yeah, I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you too."

"I better get you home. You'll need to sleep for tomorrow" Gaara proclaimed.  
"Why?"

"The girls are going to take you shopping. You'll need all the engery you can get." He started walking away, and Naruto came beside me. He bent down to my ear and whispered, so no one could hear "We'll talk later, Sakura." My head way spinning. Was this really my Naruto?? Then I looked at everyone. No one seemed to notice that Naruto whispered something to me, and then I looked at Sasuke. His eyes were red still. I turned around to run after Gaara, only to find that my legs had given out on me and I was falling toward the ground. I waited for the impact but it didn't come. I noticed sand around me and Gaara walking over to me and picking me up. He sighed.

I felt bad, no horrible. I was worst than a two year old in a shopping mall. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't show that. I never showed that not to anyone, but my emotions were acting were. I still in a state of confusion, as I let tears stream down my face.

* * *

So go ahead and ask me any questions on the story. I'll try and answer them for you!! Reviews please! 


	5. Falling

A/N: Ok so here's the next chapter. I decided to change the POV in this one. and I think I might kept it this way, but I'm not going to go back and change the other chapters. Well enjoy!!!

* * *

Falling...that's what my world was doing. I was falling into a dark abyss and no one could save me. Even my tears were falling down my face onto the shirt of the man that brought me into this world. He was kind, but it felt like he only was kind to me because he was told to. Yet still I couldn't stop the tears from falling.  
We entered my home. He acending the stairs and open my door to my room. He layed me on my bed, and began to walk away. I was shaking, and nothing seemed right.  
I couldn't stop what came out of my mouth next "Please.." I began "don't...don't leave me...alone." Tears still came down my face. I couldn't stop them and being alone would make me cry even more. He stopped and turned toward me.

Change in POV:

As he carried her back to her home, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Her life was completely different now, and no one was helping. He had seen her hold her breath when Naruto appeared, but he didn't understand why she would that. He had layed her down so he could go change his shirt when she asked him to stay and not leave her. He could tell she was sad, and scared. So instead of changeing he went back to her bed and sat with his back leaning on the bed. He wasn't good at comfroting people, but he would try to do his best. For some reason she seemed different then the other females.

She was glad that he stayed, yet she didn't expect him to sit on the floor. She wanted to ask him some questions, but she didn't know where to start. "Thanks,  
for staying.."she mummbled.

He was surprized. No one willing talked to him, but she didn't fear him. Maybe that's because she didn't know who or what he was. "Your welcome." he repiled.  
"Do you care if I ask you a question.."he wanted to know why she was like this. Not scared of him.

"Sure." she was happy, that he was going to talk to her. Her tears became less, yet still some found their down her face.

"Why don't you fear me?" he asked.

"Am I suppose to be?" she loved answering questions with questions. "Why should I be?"

He thought for a secound. "Well...I'm not the nicest person in the world...and because..." he was stalling. Not sure if he should tell her about the demon.

"I don't care if your not nice. You are to me and that's what counts..What else?" she slide off the bed and sat next to him.

He breathed deeply. "I don't know if you want to hear it. It's not really good and it's a long story." Hopefully she doesn't want to hear about it.

She stared at him. He was afraid to tell her, so she guessed it must have been bad. "Well if you tell me, I won't tell anyone. I promise"

He looked over at her. Her green orbs looked back into his pale green ones. He began "Well I guess I should start where i was born. I was born in Suna, not here in Kohona. My family and I are here to make our villagers alliance strong. We will be returning to Suna at the end of the summer." He kept his eyes on her, trying to tell if he was boring her. He continued "When I was born, I killed my mother. You see I was born with a demon inside of me. He's a racoon demon. My village fears me. When I was younger I killed many people if I didn't like them. I control the sand, and the sand protects me against anything, except for my heart." He grabbed where his chest would be. "My uncle raised me, and he told me that he loved me. One night a shinobi attacked me and tired to kill me. The sand protected me and in return I killed the shinobi. When I took off the mask to see who attacked me, I found out it was my uncle. He was told to kill by my own father, the Kazekage"  
He looked at her and was surprized to see she was crying again.

She was mad and upset for Gaara. How could someone want to kill their own child. She couldn't stop what she was doing, and the next thing she knew, she was hugging him. It was no wonder he had such and emotionless face and eyes. "I'm so..sorry. No one should ever but their child through that torture."

He wasn't sure what to do. She was hugging him. HIM..Gaara the evil killing monster that his whole village was afraid of. Once he got under control of his thoguhts he wrapped his arms around her. For some reason he was glad to have this close contact with her. He moved his one hand to her hair and started rubbing her head.  
"There now...calm down. There's no reason to cry over me." he tired to sooth her.

"But...but there's no reason for someone to do that." her tears started to lessen again. He puller her back and looked at her. He put his face to her face and caught one of the tears that fell. She was sad for him, and he was grateful for that. No one showed him that they really cared for him and yet this girl was crying because of what he had been through.

She stared back at him to. She had no reason to fear him. Even when he had brought her to this world, she never fear him once. She just couldn't believe that someone would that. His eyes held so much pain and saddness yet now they showed they he was grateful for somone to actually care.

"Gaara." she kept her eyes on him, and he stared back. "I swere that I'll never turn my back on you, like your village did. And I want you to be my..my friend"  
she stated as calmly as she could.

He couldn't believe what he had just heard. A friend. She wants to be his friend. He couldn't help but smile at her. A true smile that no one would ever see,  
but her. "Of course...you can be my friend, but I hope you know that my trust is very thin...and it takes awhile to earn." he wanted to make sure she knew, that he wasn't going to trust so easily. There a barrier she'd have to get over, but he was grateful that she was willing to try.

"I understand" she replied "You'll see, I won't do anything that could hurt.."she paused for a secound then smiled "Unless it's necessary." she laughed a little just to let him know that she was trying to be funny.

He smiled again, and gave a little chuckle. That's when he noticed that his hand was still on her face. He stood up and picked her up with him, then set her on the bed. "You change you clothes, so you can sleep. I need to change too." and with that he left her room. She quickily change and brushed out her hair. She got under the covers and waited to see if he was going to come back. He opened the door, and she smiled. He walked over to her and gave a a cup of tea. She drank some of the tea and layed back down, and scooted over to the other side of the bed. He took the hint that she still didn't want to be alone, and got under the covers with her. He made his sand turn off the light and closed his eyes. He wouldn't tell her that he doesn't sleep until tomorrow. He felt the bed move and then he felt her lay her head near him. She wanted to be close to him. She felt safe around him, and it seemed that he understood that because he didn't puch her away. Instead he brought her closer to him and lay his chin on top of her head. She wrapped her arms around him and got comfrotable.

"Good-night, Gaara." she mummbled. Sleep starting to take over.

"Sweet dreams, Saukra." he answered back. He felt her move her head and then felt her lips on his cheek. She got back to her spot and srated doseing off. She then felt him kiss the top of her head. Sleep over took her and into her dream world...where her nightmare would come again.

* * *

A/N: ok so tell me what you think!! Oh and to answer your question..

1. Yes the Naruto in this world is the same Naruto in her other world. You shall soon understand why but I want to keep that a surprize.

Let me know what you thoght of this chapter!! Review please!


End file.
